An application store is a type of digital distribution platform for software, often provided as a component of an operating system on a personal computer or mobile device. Application stores typically take the form of an online store, where users can browse through different categories and genres of applications and automatically download and install the application on their device. Some application stores may also include a system to automatically remove an installed program from devices under certain conditions, such as to protect the user against a malicious program. A variety of application stores exist, such as the Google Play service provided by Google, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. and the App Store provided by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.